The 1st Hunger Games of the Capitol
by LandenMaster
Summary: The 1st Hunger Games with 60 capitol children.
1. Chapter 1

When Katniss Everdeen won the rebellion, she decided to have the capitol's children ages 2-18 (Not 12, that's not a typo, ages two to eighteen are allowed. 60 children in each one, trained, given interviews, and finally, to fight to the death. I, LandenMaster, am here to tell you the exact story of each and every one. this first chapter is the interviews of our first two children.

"Our first interview, everybody welcome the wonderful Shine Kiodyr!" shouts Peeta Mellark, who is Caesar's replacement. "How old are you, Shine?" Peeta asks her.

A girl walks out from behind the stage, wearing a golden dress with diamonds incrested on it, the dress flickering every minute or so. "I am 4 years old, peeta. It's an honor to be here." Shine replies with a sweet yet harsh voice.

"At 4 years old, Shine, how does it feel to have a 59/60 chance of dying when you are so young?" Peeta asks, purposely creating drama and sadness. "Well, that may be true, but I must say, I think that i have a bigger chance to win, and if i die, I'd love to do it in this way." Shine replies, this time almost screaming she's a career. " Do you-" Peeta tries to ask a question when Shine shouts " I DO THINK I CAN WIN, AND SINCE YOU WILL NOT STOP ASKING THESE NONSENSE QUESTIONS, THIS INTERVIEW IS DONE!" "Well, there's a temper that may get her killed." Peeta mumbled, but was heard by me.

"Next up, we have Raven Binns!" A teenager comes from behind the stage, dressed in a black suit, with flaming red hair that is spiked up. "How old are you, Raven?" Peeta says, obviously going to ask the same questions every interview. " Well, I'd prefer not to tell YOU, but for the rest, I am 18 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 3 hours, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds exactly." He replies, revealing he is not keen to reveal his age. " Uh... thanks for that, Raven. So, what happens if you die?" Peeta asks, confirming my theory." The winner would outlast me, as I'd be 2nd place." Raven says, making me assume he too, will have a temper, but stubborn to reveal it. Or just plain stubborn about anything. " Do you-" Peeta once again tries to ask, this time interuppted by the rather snarky voice of Raven, saying "Considering that I've been training for this ever since Katniss revealed it to be happening, yes, I do think I can win." And with that, Raven runs away, ending the first chapter as Peeta says his remark of "This one's going to be quite fun."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and this is the third interview for the capitol games, introducing Mercury Snow, more popular known as President Snow's great granddaughter!" And from the back of the stage, a beatiful girl with hair flowing to her torso, the color of the moon, walked out, dressed in a pale blue gown, looking sad.

" How old are you, Mercury, the descendant of evil and cruel Snow?" Peeta asked, once again trying to be rude and dramatic on purpose, to which Mercury replied, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I THOUGHT THE WHOLE REBELLION WAS ABOUT NO MORE HUNGER GAMES, AND WHEN YOU STOP THEM, YOU MAKE MORE TO PUNISH US? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE REBELLION WAS GOING AGAINST! YOU ARE JUST AS CRUEL AS MY GREAT GRANDFATHER, PEETA MELLARK. Oh, and 16." Peeta looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Serves him right, Mercury thought, when she saw a tear on the ground. A small, yet depressing, tear. She looked up. Peeta was crying. The audience stared at him, amazed and tried to tell him, but they couldn't. They decided to vote when Mercury whispered, "I'm so sorry, Peeta. Um... you've got a little something there." To which Peeta replied "THIS INTERVIEW IS DONE, MERCURY SNOW. GET OUT OF HERE, AND BE CAREFUL! FOR YOU JUST GOT ON THE GAMES' BAD SIDE!" in a very rude, booming, loud voice. Now it was Mercury who was crying, and she ran away, tears on her silky hair, color of the moon.

"Now that that's done with, next up is Blood Peaks!" Peeta said, obviously annoyed with Mercury, and probably feeling guilty about what he had done. And out walked a stunningly handsome boy, chest pumping, with a bloodred tux. His hair was also bloodred, and he was holding a device, small and cellular, but it wasn't a phone. Of course, now I know what the device was, but we'll get to that when the story comes to it. Peeta pnce again asked how old the tribute was. Blood replied harshly and loud, "17 years old. Got a problem with it?" Blood was obviously more fierce than his name and look showed. " No, I do not. But just so we are clear, do not threaten me, Blood Peaks. I could kill you in seconds. Anyway, what would it be like if you died?" "I wouldn't, Peeta. As I and many others guessed, we are correct about you Peeta. You ask foolish questions. Let me just state, Peeta Mellark, I do know your weaknesses. Do not ask nonsense questions. And, actually, you can not kill me, the audience would stop watching. I'm rather interesting, Peeta." Peeta once again looked slapped in the face. This time, however, he replied, "You are very clever, Blood, yes you are. But mark my words, Blood. I am much more powerful than you. If you do win, I could kill you after. And I'm sure there will be plenty of interesting tributes, Blood Peaks. Do not question me or my words. You are free to leave." So Blood left, with the reply, "Do not kill me, Peeta Mellark. If you do, you shall suffer immense consequences from my family and inventions. Goodbybe, and until we meet again, Peeta Mellark."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, everybody, and once again we are here to interview the next two tributes! First up is the lovely, we all know her, Dream Pillowe!" Peeta Mellark yelled excitedly, and a girl, I was almost certain I recognized her, walked out, with hair down to just under her shoulders, a bright orange, and a beautiful dress soft as milk, the color of a soft and tufty pillow. "How old are you, m'lady?" Peeta asked like she was Katniss' mother. "I am about 13, Peeta. How about you?" Dream replied with a dreamish voice, soft and smooth, with a grin on her face. Peeta looked embarrased as he muttered "19", revealing he was only one year older than the maximum age of tributes he'd be interviewing. "Well, done with that topic, what would be like if you didn't return to your family?" Dream broke a few tears as she whispered, "I don't have one." Peeta, for the third time in a row, looked slapped in the face. Why, he revealed as his reply: "I don't... have a family either." He once again started crying, and the two walked backstage as Peeta and Dream were comforted, and Dream left, feeling guilty of reminding Peeta.

"N-n-nnn-nex-nexx-next up is F-ff-fl-flll-Flame Jinx." Peeta was still crying as a boy with mousy hair the color of poison ivy and lips the color of a dry bone dressed in a blue suit walked out with a cackle and yelled for everybody to hear "LOOKS LIKE PEEWEE NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE, HUH?" The audience stared at Flame, anger in their eyes. The blood drenched from Peeta's face as he stormed over towards Flame and grabbed him by the neck. "NOW, YOU LISTEN HERE, BOY. I CONTROL THESE GAMES, AND I COULD KILL YOU AT THIS MOMENT. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? I DON'T CARE! NOW YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE IT GETS YOU IN TROUBLE WITH THE ONES IN POWER, HERE, FLAME OSWALD JINX. AT AGE 16, YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO STAND UP TO ME. GOODBYE, FLAME JINX, AND SHALL I TRY TO KILL YOU IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE, FLAME." And Peeta threw Flame at the wall, whose face had turned purple and head started swelling from the chockehold, and now, not only was this effect still here, his lip and nose were bleeding uncontrollably and he had two blakc eyes, puffed up lips, a scar across his neck and bruises and bumps scattered across his body. "See you next time, pal." Peeta said evilly as Flame staggered off. The room went black.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello everyone, this is Peeta Mellark, here to interview the next 2 contestants!" says Peeta, excited about his fight with Flame. "Today we are starting with the magnificent Piney!" says Peeta. A girl walks out of the back, with pine brown hair, olive skin, and light green eyes. She has a sparkling evergreen dress and is grinning. She looks about 5 feet tall. I'm studying her when Peeta bursts, once again, "How old are you, dear Piney?" The answer, I was suprised to hear was "Nine." In a beautiful voice, she was an angel.

"What would your family do if you died, dearest Piney?" asked Peeta, obviously being relieved to have a regular kid on the stage for once. "While, speaking as I have been feeding, cleaning, helping, and loving them for the past year, they would be very sad and not fit to take care of themselves." she replied. What was weird though, was how calm she seemed about the Capitol Games. She wasn't arrogant, scared, or brave. Just calm. And then it occured to me. Was she trying to get sponsors? No, no... she really is calm about it all. And then it happened: "How did you feel when you learned you had been chosen after not entering the drawing, Piney Cavern?" Peeta snickered. I gasped. Piney must have been acting calm to try and get Peeta beleive his punishment hadn't worked and she best not be in the games, she needs a punishment. But as most would not do, she kept her act. "Peeta, I felt quite calm about it all. I did know my name was already in the bowl 247 times, so I was rather expecting to be chosen early. Thank you for the questions. Good night, Panem." And she galloped away with the grin still on her face. I knew the other competitors were in for a fight. She was one clever girl.

"Next up is Pinn Bridge." muttered Peeta, who was obviously falling for Piney's plan. Pinn cam out of the back, and many girls fainted. He was very attractive. He had muscles just right, wore rippedjeans and a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He was wearing a simrk, yet a grin on his face. His eyes were robin's egg blue, and he had black hair shined and spiked up. Peeta asked the famous "How old are you?" to which Pinn replied in a sweet, calm voice, "Eighteen, Peeta. Honored to be here, but I gotta go. Pinn dissapeared with the same device Blood was holding the day he was interviewed and ran away... it was rather exciting.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**OOH, who was expecting an update on this fanfic? I've finished most of the other interviews, which is why there wasn't updates for a while. **

A ginger-haired girl with freckles walked on stage, and she was wearing a black dress with veil like patterns. She was stunning but nobody was cheering for her. Instead they gave the traditional gesture where they put there three middle fingers from their left hand on their lips and put out the peace sign. "Please welcome Sallixany Gabite, the next tribute, and I believe your age is - " Peeta stopped at that, knowing she would answer, and she did, with a sharp "11. And I know you're looking at my body.. uh- parts, and stop it, you pervertic psycho. I don't have time for you anyway... Goodbye!" Geez, it seems like none of these tributes has any time to talk to Peeta.

" This is Solomond Kiel, and I've been informed that he can not talk because he is only two years old, so here is your glance at the first dead tribute!" Peeta said with a snicker.

The short and pudgy little Asian boy scowled and walked away, when somebody from the audience shouted at the snickering maniac, "He may not be able to talk, but he can hear like a damn bird! You leave my child alone!" The curtains closed once more.


End file.
